The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for sandblasting a work and particularly but not exclusively relates to a method and apparatus for sandblasting the work for chamfering and deburring one face thereof which should not be sandblasted.
Conventionally, chamfering of the outer periphery Wa and inner periphery Wc of a relatively small work W as illustrated in FIG. 8 is manually carried out with a polishing film in a thread form. Alternatively, such a process is made by sandblasting in which abrasive grains consisting of a silica sand, chilled cast iron, etc are blown against a face to be processed of the work.
However, the manual chamfering is laborious and hence disadvantageous in efficiency. On the other hand, the conventional sandblasting should not be applied to works such as heads of the video tape recorder since the head face thereof, which should be damaged by abrasive grains as little as possible, undergoes sandblasting as well as the outer periphery Wa and the inner periphery Wc.